Frequently Asked Questions
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Hasta entonces, tanto Hogwarts como tú permaneceréis con vuestras preguntas frecuentes sin responder, a la espera de la llegada de Granger. Porque sólo ella podrá responderlas. Porque sólo ella es la respuesta.


No sé cómo ni porqué me ha dado por escribir éste fic. Lo único que sé es que se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a Dubhesigrid y a Dryadeh, porque se lo merecen, y mucho. Una por simplemente ser y estar ahí siempre, y la otra por ser la mayor (y mejor) fan Dramione que he visto en mi vida. Espero que merezca la pena y os guste, es un honor y un gustazo escribir para vosotras.

Escrito como respuesta a la petición dramionera de Dubhesigrid en ¡Varitas fuera!. Obviamete nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo que os suene a los libros (incluídas pociones y nombres de bichos), pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo ni siquiera gano un knut con esto. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Frequently Asked Questions<strong>

Abres el libro con desgana, cansado de todo. Cansado de ser el centro de atención, cansado de tener demasiada responsabilidad, cansado de sentirte observado. Y piensas que bien podrías estar lejos de aquel maldito castillo, de aquellas mazmorras y sentirte libre. Al segundo te das cuenta de que libertad, para tí, es algo tan desconocido como opulencia para un Weasley. No llevas gruesas y pesadas cadenas atadas a los pies, al menos, no físicas. Pero tienes un contrato, una especie de deuda con el Señor Oscuro, y eso podría arrastrarte al más profundo de los océanos. Con problemas semejantes en la cabeza, ¿a quien puede importarle el curso de aquel año? Tu madre ha insistido en que te matricules en Hogwarts, que completes tus estudios y que te examines en junio, como si ignorara deliberadamente la Marca que llevas en el brazo. Contrato exclusivo de propiedad, o algo parecido. Tinta indisoluble que ha firmado tu sentencia, aún no sabes si es de muerte, pero sí que lo será de por vida. Por eso fijar tu vista en el libro de Pociones que tienes delante te resulta tan difícil. Prestar atención en clase a las explicaciones y anotar los ingredientes de cada poción son cosas que han perdido todo significado que pudieran tener anteriormente. Cada día que pasa sientes cómo te hundes más y más, sin lugar alguno donde asirte y respirar un poco de aire fresco, y a pesar de eso, debes aparentar que todo sigue igual, fingir que nada ha cambiado y continuar siendo Draco Malfoy, alumno de séptimo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero no puedes. Un vistazo a las mazmorras te sirve para saber a ciencia cierta que todo ha cambiado, que nadie de los que están allí son solo alumnos. Que ni siquiera es el mismo profesor el que imparte la clase. Que el silencio y la tranquilidad necesarias para Pociones nunca más estarán presentes en el castillo. Nunca antes te has parado a pensar en lo separados que estaban los bancos y los pupitres de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Era una distancia casi tan insalvable como la diferencia de pensamientos e ideales. Una mitad siente miedo por la otra y ésta quiere acabar, literalmente, con la existencia de aquella. ¿Cómo se puede pretender que siguen siendo alumnos de dieciocho años? Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de su existencia viven en carne propia las consecuencias de una guerra, ya no son niños. Nunca más lo serían.

Intentas apartar todo eso a un lado y centrarte en la clase que Slughorn está impartiendo. Habla de unas pociones útiles en aquellos tiempos oscuros, y te pierdes entre nombres e ingredientes. Tratas, una vez más, de pensar como Draco Malfoy, como alumno, y dejar que los recuerdos de tu yo alumno se lleven por un momento la nueva identidad que te otorga la Marca de tu brazo. ¿Qué hacías cuando Snape era tu profesor de Pociones? Esperabas pacientemente que Longbottom o Finnegan (si no los dos) cometieran cualquier tipo de error absurdo que hiciera explotar su caldero. Casi podías ver los puntos de Gryffindor descendiendo a gran velocidad antes de que la voz grave de Snape lo anunciara. Hace meses que Longbottom no asiste a clase y Finningan te resulta prácticamente irreconocible debajo de tantas magulladuras y heridas. Una clase en las mazmorras no era lo mismo sin Potter y Weasley arruinando el delicado arte de las Pociones con su ineptitud y sus insulsos comentarios que sólo conseguían que Crabbe y Goyle se relamieran pensando en muchos menos puntos para Gryffindor y por ende, muchos más para Slytherin. CaraRajada y el Pobretón no se han matriculado este año, y no es muy difícil saber dónde están.

_- Wiggenweld. ¿Alguien sabe para qué poderosa poción sirve como antídoto?_ - la voz aguda y desesperanzada de Horace Slughorn te saca de tus pensamientos y le diriges una mirada vaga y perdida. Su bigote ya no parece tan blanco y brillante como el el curso anterior e incluso su túnica parece haber perdido color. La guerra y el clima de tensión que cortaba el aire de Hogwarts también le pasan factura a él. - _¿Nadie? Oh, bueno. Muchachos, es muy sencillo. ¿No? Décima página en el libro de...¿ninguno lo sabéis?_

Resulta notable, casi palpable, el hecho de que ya nada es lo mismo de antes. En la época en la que estás pensando, con Snape de profesor, Longbottom explotando calderos y Weasley restando puntos a Gryffindor, ésa pregunta habría sido resuelta en el mismo instante en el que fuera formulada. O al menos, alguien habría intentado responderla. Slughorn pareció darse por vencido y comenzó a hablar del Filtro de los Muertos, mientras escribía en la pizarra los ingredientes. Antes de que llegara a las judías soporíferas te das cuenta de algo. Ése tipo de cosas que pululan en tu mente y a las que no sueles hacer mucho caso. Te mientes a tí mismo y te convences de que no tienes tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, con esa suerte de doble vida con la que cargas. Pero la idea sigue flotando en tu cabeza y de repente cae como una losa pesada justo a tus pies, por no decir sobre tu cabeza. Echas de menos los tiempos en los que sólo eras Draco, Malfoy para la mayoría del Colegio, los tiempos en los que amedrentabas a tus compañeros con tu mera presencia, los tiempos en los que insultabas a Potter y a Weasley. Y sobre todo, la echas de menos a ella. Has tratado de volver a tu yo alumno, y éso es lo que has conseguido. Sentir nostalgia de los cursos que compartías con Hermione Granger, _sangresucia sabelotodo_, porque ella habría alzado la mano en un vano intento de que Snape le dejara responder la pregunta.

Y ya poco puede importarte lo que Slughorn ha escrito en la pizarra y que ahora está haciendo otra pregunta sobre alguna otra poción. Más preguntas que quedarán en el aire, sin responder. _¿Cuales son los efectos del Filtro de Muertos?_ se mezcla con _¿Desde cuando pulula en tu cabeza esa sensación?_. Llega un momento en el que no sabes (ni quieres) responder a ninguna de las dos y la presión termina por ahogarte. Y lo peor es que no tienes antídoto para ello, y no crees que ni el mago más experto en Pociones pudiera ayudarte. Preguntas que se agolpan unas contra otras, llegando a formar una bola de nieve que amenaza con sepultarte debajo. Como si hubieran sufrido los efectos de una Maldición Gemino, de cada pregunta surgen otras tantas, lamentablemente todas relacionadas con Granger. Lamentablemente, porque son ese tipo de pensamientos por los que no quieres dejar pasear tu mente. Y lamentablemente sobre todo, porque fallas estrepitosamente en intentar alejarlos de tí.

Sabes que no te has movido del aula de Pociones, pero te sientes trasportado, como si estuvieras utilizando tu propio pensadero, a aquellos años, tan sumamente lejanos, en los que te metías con ella, Weasley y Potter. _Pero más con ella._ Recuerdas el día en el que la viste en Flourish y Blotts, rodeada de libros, queriendo comprarse ése, aquel y posiblemente media docena más. Sentiste, y lo sientes aún ahora, una mezcla de poder y remordimiento al invadir su espacio, su lugar, y contaminarlo con tu presencia. Granger era (y esperas que siga siendo) a los libros lo mismo que Slytherin a la pureza de sangre. Te acercaste a ella y no se sintió amenazada como otros alumnos del colegio, ni siquiera recuerdas con claridad que te hubiera mirado, y aquella sensación de sentirte ignorado, más aún siendo Draco Malfoy, te había calado bastante más que la mayoría de reprimendas de tu padre. Recuerdas haber tomado la decisión de hacer que no te olvidara, que no pudiera ignorarte tan fácilmente, y cuando la llamaste _asquerosa sangresucia_ la primera vez sentiste como si hubieras ganado la guerra.

Slughorn sigue paseándose entre los alumnos explicando sabe Merlín qué poción. Nunca ha podido importarte menos. Jamás lo reconocerías, posiblemente ni bajo tortura, pero con cada nuevo recuerdo de Granger que te asalta, más la echas de menos. Tanto es así que te has llevado la mano a la mandíbula como en el tercer curso cuando ella te pegó un puñetazo. La suerte de pensadero mental que te has fabricado rudimentariamente se tambalea cuando revives una y otra vez aquella escena, demasiado lenta para ser real, demasiado fugaz para guardarla como recuerdo. Y es así, con aquel puñetazo, con lo que vuelves a la cruda realidad. A la guerra, a la separación de pupitres, incluso a las magulladuras de Finningan. Granger no está allí para poder responder preguntas (ni las de Pociones, ni las tuyas), y aunque tú podrías resolver fácilmente _¿Para qué se suelen utilizar las plumas de Jobberknoll?_, prefieres no hacerlo. De hecho, prefieres que nadie las responda, recordatorio cruel de su ausencia, y que ningún brazo se alce tratando de llamar la atención del profesor de turno. Así, tendrás algo que decirle cuando vuelva (porque estás seguro de que volverá). Hasta entonces, tanto Hogwarts como tú permaneceréis con vuestras preguntas frecuentes sin responder, a la espera de la llegada de Granger. Porque sólo ella podrá responderlas._ Porque sólo ella es la respuesta_.


End file.
